It is not uncommon that multiple wireless systems of different network technologies are deployed in a same geographic area. In such an environment, it is highly desirable for each system to provide seamless interoperability and application connectivity to other mobile networks and network technologies. The example of the different network technologies may include personal area network (PAN), local area network (LAN) and wide area network (WAN).
A wireless network may have multiple layers including inner layers and outer layers to accommodate different bandwidth and quality of service (QoS) needs. An inner layer may refer to a smaller coverage area and an outer layer to a larger coverage area. The term layer as used in the context of this disclosure refers to a coverage area under a given frequency bandwidth. Traditionally, an admission control is a decision that a wireless network makes on whether to admit a user into a network, based on its resource and other constraints. Handover is a process to hand over a user from one cell to a neighbor cell when the user moves away from the current serving cell and into the neighbor cell. In a multi-layer network configuration, the mobile station may be admitted into one layer and then handed over into a different layer.